A hidden truth book 1
by axynd
Summary: Just because one uses light magic doesn't mean he is good, same can be said for dark magic. All it takes is an old grudge to reveal ones true takes place during sorcerers/philosophers stone. Sorry I suck at summaries. the fic is better then the summery. Manipulating! Dumbledore
1. prologue

A/N This is my first fanfiction so it might be rough. You can tell me how to fix it whenever.

Disclaimer: Harry potter was made before me so I doubt I own him.

Prologue

Hogwarts, July 1st 2016

Al the owls in Hogwarts were preparing for the most important letters to deliver of the year, the acceptance letters. As each owl read their letter and took off, there was one that was in shock at it's destination

Canada

The Burrow

Ron Weasly had just finished de-gnoming the garden when an owl landed in front of him and stuck its leg out.

Ron immediately grabbed the letter and went inside to give his mother his letter.

Granger residence

Hermione Granger was reading a book by an open window when the letter came.

"WHY IS THERE AN OWL IN OUR HOUSE" Ms. Granger screeched as it flew in trying to avoid getting hit by a frying pan.

As soon as it got to the other side of the room he dropped his letter and flew off.

Hermione walked up to the parchment and started reading it as her father ran up to see what was happening,

Malfoy Manor

"I'm just saying that if your father starts getting photo evidence of animals and more then one person's testimony for conspiracy theories, the Quibbler might actually start selling more then 100 copies." Draco was saying to Luna who was staring out the window. "should we open the window for that owl? "She asked as said owl was flying towards them "yes"

As soon as the window opened she flew in and gave Draco his letter. "Thanks" he said while giving her an owl treat.

Draco walked out to get his father while Luna skipped off to find her mother so they could leave.

Somewhere in Saskatchewan, Canada

Illuminated by only a fire, a fierce battle was taking place as two figures fought. The Bigger one was swinging a sword trying to get passed the others spear who was jumping back to keep a distance.

Soon the smaller one had his spear knocked away so he resorted to fists while the bigger figure threw away his sword and started fight.

Soon the smaller figure was on the ground getting pinned by the other one.

"you lose again Ethan" a voice came from by the fire. "But your getting better at fighting" the big guy said getting off of him. "And don't forget that I'm five years older then him Eva"

Ethan then got up grabbed his headless spear and tossed the wooden sword back to it's owner "Riel, catch"

Not long after they were cooking hotdogs at the campfire in silence.

"You think Dumbledore will actually let you in to Hogwarts Ethan" Eva asked

As if to answer her question, an owl landed on the ground in front of Ethen and collapsed. In that moment he grabbed it ran to the house with the others following him and went in.

Once inside he put the owl on the table to let it catch its breath, grabbed a cup of water to give him and opened the letter" Well it looks like I'm headed to Hogwarts" he announced Happily.

A/N I'm making Luna and Draco childhood friends (I might make a story that explains it) and adding weapon training to Hogwarts classes. Ethan Riel and Eva are OCs

helpful criticism is welcome


	2. Chapter 1: Diagon alley

Disclaimer: My initials are not J.K.L so I can't try to claim Harry Potter

Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

After leaving Gringotts, Harry and Hagrid went to a store with Two swords crossed over a shield with a spear pointed upwards behind it. Once inside they were greeted two an argument between an angry customer wearing a backpack and an angrier store clerk.

"These weapons are to beautiful to be used by a savage" the clerk said loudly to the brown skinned boy with brown-almost black hair that was half-way to his shoulders. "I already paid for the spear and Tomahawk and the swords I'm taking from storage."

"Hey we need to get to the back room to find Harry here a good weapon for Hogwarts" Hagrid said while pushing the kid out of the way. "I was here first; you can wait a bit"

"We're busy and we need to get somewhere" Hagrid explained to him while the clerk started leading them to the back.

"You can just stop by some other time"

"This is Harry Potter standing in front of you" Glancing at Harry with black eyes for a moment "so just because something happened to him as a baby I should follow him" The clerk stopped so he could listen to the argument.

"Show some respect, he's done more important things in his first two years then you did in your whole life" Hagrid's voice started to rise. Looking at Harry once more he asked "tell me, how much of that night or your parent's do you remember" "all I remember is an emerald light" Harry quietly replied.

"You know I can tell your manager about this right" the kid told the clerk right before he left. "stay here, I'll get the weapons"

After minute of silence the clerk came back with a spear, tomahawk, and a sword that was wrapped in a cloth so you could only see the handle. After putting the weapons away in his belt or bag he left "oh yeah, how do you know I'm a first nation" he asked the clerk before walking out.

The clerk ignored him and just led Harry and Hagrid to another room filled with all kinds of weapons ranging from knifes to giant war axes. "Take a look for anything you like Harry" Hagrid told him

Doing just that, Harry found a broadsword, grabbing it the blade started shrinking down to his size.

Several dummies appeared from nowhere "You can give it a try Mr. Potter" he heard the clerk tell him so he did just that and started swinging at the dummies for a bit.

"How does that on feel Harry?" he heard Hagrid ask "its good. How much is it?"

XxX

After buying everything on the list they had one last stop, Ollivanders wand shop. Upon walking in they heard a conversation between the boy from the weapon store, a blonde women and what looked like her daughter. "You can keep the swords Ethan, there a late birthday present from us. The sword is actually twin blades you just have to twist it to split them apart." The women explained as Ethan was taking it out of his bag.

"oh really, thanks Pandora, see you later Luna." He said as he walked out "you again" Hagrid roughly said towards him. "what do you want?" Ethan asked "Why are with a bored look at Diagon alley when you could shop in America" Hagrid asked "you can't get Hogwarts robes in America" At that Hagrid froze as Ethan walked off. "Harry, whatever you do stay away from that savage." Hagrid quietly whispered to Harry.

"Are you going to by a wand or just stand there" Ollivander said as Pandora and Luna left.

XxX

Once at Madam Malkin's Ethan once again had to argue with a storekeeper.

"They would never let a savage into Hogwarts" Madam Malkin argued "Look here's the acceptance letter. Ethan Gordon has been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." He repeated while grabbing another sheet "must have school uniform, can be purchased from Madam Malkin's robe for all occasions in Diagon alley"

"Fine" she then escorted him to another room where a pale-skinned blond haired boy was getting his robes sewn. "Another Hogwarts student" a witch asked when he walked in. "put your stuff over there" the witch said while pointing to an empty shelf.

After putting everything on the shelf he climbed onto the stool next to the boy.

"do you prefer calling yourself Native American, First Nation or an Indian?" The blond asked as a robe was thrown on Ethan. "I prefer Indian or First Nation, but savage I starting to grow on me" He joked. "A Canadian Eh?" he joked with a grin "my name's Draco Malfoy, I'd shake your hand if I could but I can't" he said while gesturing to the witch sewing his robes. "Same goes for me. Ethan Gordon"

"So tell me Ethan, what brings a native like yourself overseas to Hogwarts, especially with the racism?" Draco asked curiously. "That's the reason I came here. I want to prove that we're just as smart and capable as any one else on the planet, so I came to where the racism is the worst." Ethan explained. "quite the ambitious one Eh? What house do you think you'll end up in?" Draco asked changing the subject. "I don't know, I'll be fine as long as I stay out of Gryffindor, I don't need charging onto things headfirst added to my ever-growing list of stereo-types"

"Alright your finished" the witch working on Draco said. "Well see you at Hogwarts Eh, it was nice meeting you" "Same goes for me, and stop saying Eh" he said as Draco said as he walked out.

"Anything else you would like me to do for you sir" at that his memory went to the school letter. _"personalization of uniforms is permitted. Robes must be black."_ "yeah can you add a hood?"

XxX

"Dumbledore, Dumbledore" Hagrid called to the elderly man across the courtyard "Ah Hagrid would you care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked while eating one "No sir-" Hagrid started before being interrupted by Dumbledore. "I trust that you retrieved Harry and the Philosopher's stone" "Right," He replied giving him a small pouch. "but that's not hat we need to talk about, there a Native American coming to Hogwarts." At that Dumbledore became serious. "are you certain Hagrid" "Yes, we ran into him at Ollivanders and he said he came for Hogwarts robes" Once hearing this Dumbledore let out a breath that he was un-aware of holding. "perhaps it is possible that he isn't coming but needed the robes for something else, but if he does come we'll find out at start of term, and if he does we'll deal with it then"

xxxxx

A/N1. I'm writing about Ethan a lot in order to set up his character and his struggles and avoiding Harry a bit as he isn't really affected by my changes yet.

2\. The racism may seem a little exaggerated but this is Magical Britain, Racism to first nations would have came became exaggerated and stay there,

3\. Ethan works for the Quibbler by finding animals in North America and helps Pandora (Luna's mother) in making spells


End file.
